


Infinity trapped in a second

by Aurelia24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia24/pseuds/Aurelia24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say everything happens for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity trapped in a second

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's a little rough but it is my first piece of work so don't judge it too hard.

"Stiles. I'm sorry. I have to do this." I whispered so quietly that I was worried he hadn't heard. I couldn't say it again though, if I waited any longer I'd think into it too much. Before I heard a response, I turned around and sprinted through the parking lot, towards the road. 

I heard his footsteps again. He was yelling my name. Just my name. Not telling me to stop or asking me what was happening. Just my name. Me. Lydia.  
Maybe Lydia just wasn't enough anymore. 

When I reached the curb I didn't hesitate at all. How could I? This was what I wanted. This was what everyone wanted.  
Finally, that damn redhead is out of the way.  
Finally we can all get on with our lives. 

I heard the car coming rather than saw it. The rain blurred most of my vision. I stepped off the curb and onto the road. I gained speed as I got closer to the middle of the lane. It sounded like a big car. Good, a quick death, ever the cowardly way to go. 

It got louder and louder and louder and just before I stopped running, just before I could take my last breath, I felt a hand grab mine. It tugged with such a force my entire body spun around. Before I could register what was happening and try to fight back, he was kissing me. 

That was the moment I knew. 

We were the happy vibes that only come on a sad day.  
We were the beginning of a revolution. We were infinity trapped in a second. 

We were us. 

We were enough. 

When he finally let me go I sucked in a deep, long breath of fresh air. I had to say something. One of us had to.  
"Stiles I-"  
My voice caught and the tears came pouring down my face. I dropped to the floor but he didn't let my knees smack the ground. Instead he caught me and let me fall into him, and we tumbled down together. 

We sat there, on the side of the road, while I cried into his arms. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me to protect me from the rain that would be the only thing to ever have witnessed the monstrosity that these two people have now become.

**Author's Note:**

> YAS FIRST FANFIC! Let me know your thoughts


End file.
